


Adrigami World Order

by siderealSandman



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Playing Hockey, Adrigami Focus, F/M, Fencing, Laser Tag, Other Relationships but since they're not the focus I'm not tagging them, Salt-Free
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siderealSandman/pseuds/siderealSandman
Summary: In which two rich jocks fall in love over and over again
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. Fencing (Adrigami Week 2019)

“Alright, I’ll bite; what are you doing, Adrien?”

The sight of her husband in badly cutoff jeans and a t-shirt caked in dirt greeted Kagami as she walked up to the half-finished gate that led up to their townhome.

“Motorist crashed into our gate,” Adrien grunted, struggling to hoist the black iron fence upright.

“I know; I was there,” Kagami said, shouldering her computer bag. “I thought the contractors were coming out today.”

“Got…delayed…” Adrien grunted, shouldering the gate as he tried to wriggle it into position.

“And you didn’t call someone else because…”

“That’s what my father said I should do,” Adrien muttered bitterly, biting his lip in exertion. “Oh just call the help, Adrien, that’s what we pay them for!”

“That is what we pay them for them-” Kagami stepped back as the fence pitched forward, nearly flattening her feet as a fresh cloud of dust settled on her work blouse. “-for.”

Adrien wiped his brow, glaring at the fence with a kind of stubborn determination that told Kagami that this wouldn’t be a topic that Adrien would drop lightly. “…is that all we’re good for? Calling the help? Can’t we do anything for ourselves like normal people?”

“Normal people hire contractors too, Adrien,” Kagami said, sitting down on the front porch as Adrien emptied a bottle of water over his head. “But something tells me this is about more than just the bloody fence.”

Adrien stared at the hole in the fence for a long moment. “I just…don’t want to end up like my dad.”

“The fact that you don’t wear technicolor pants and remember your loved ones’ birthdays means you may as well be a different species as your father,” Kagami snorted, looking for a clean spot on Adrien’s arm to lay her hand.

“Don’t you ever feel like we’re…useless?” Adrien asked. “I mean, we have to call the repairman every time something goes wrong, we send all our clothes out to be dry cleaned, we eat out every single night at the bistro down the street-”

“I thought you liked their salads.”

“I love their salads!” Adrien sighed, running a hand through his hair. “I would just like to make one myself someday! Is it wrong that I want to know how to take care of the house we bought?”

Kagami said nothing, staring at the hole in her fence a thoughtful frown.

“Oh, bugger it,” Kagami muttered, standing up and rolling up her sleeves. “You shouldn’t have started without me; here, take the other side.”

Adrien wobbled to his feet, hoisting the other side of the fence as Kagami kicked her heels off. With a chorus of grunting, groaning, ans profanity in three different languages, the formerly useless pair hoisted the fence up, dropping it in the neatly drilled holes with a satisfying clunk as it slid into place.

“There,” Kagami panted, wiping her brow. “Happy? Fulfilled? Satisfied?”

“You know I thought I would feel more accomplished than this…” Adrien muttered as Kagami wiped her brow using the corner of his t-shirt.

“You will never be useless,” Kagami said, brushing Adrien’s sweaty, dirty hair out of his eyes. “No matter how many toilets you can’t fix or pancakes you burn. But…I wouldn’t mind picking up a skill or two myself.”

“I’m pretty sure there’s classes we can take,” Adrien said. “Date night?”

“Would be a nice change of pace from all the fabulous restaurants and entertainment we usually enjoy,” Kagami said, glancing back at the fence with a small smile. “I won’t lie…it’s nice to do things for ourselves for a change.”

“Look at us being responsible homeowners,” Adrien chuckled, kissing Kagami’s forehead as she leaned her head on his shoulder. As they stared at their handiwork, their heads slowly started tilting to one side, squinting at the fence as a horrible realization dawned on them.

“…we put it in backwards, didn’t we?”


	2. Ice Skating (Adrigami Week 2019)

Marinette flinched, the glass in front of her rattling as a large boy slammed into it. The crowd around them cheered frantically as Marinette watched Adrien skate away with the puck, weaving between other skaters as he drove the puck towards the net.

“Did you know this was going to be so-” Marinette winced as another hockey player’s stick tripped Adrien up, sending him sprawling to the ice. “H-Hey, isn’t that against the rules or something?!”

“Two minutes in the penalty box,” Kagami said somewhat distractedly, watching Adrien slide back to his feet. “Home team advantage.” 

A dark look crossed Adrien’s face as he accepted his stick back from his teammate, jamming his mouthguard back between his teeth. He was a black streak across the ice, weaving between his opponents as he slid alongside the boy who tripped him, crouching low and slamming his shoulder into his opponent’s shoulder.

“Dude, and here I was thinking Adrien was too nice to play hockey,” Nino chuckled, elbowing Marinette in the side as she watched Adrien steal the puck away.

“So did I,” Kagami muttered, chewing on the corner of her lip as Adrien checked another opponent and swiped the puck away. The goalie backed into the net, sinking low and attempting to block the shot as Adrien drove towards the net as quickly as he could. Kagami watched his stick weave back and forth, skates juking and faking the goalie out as he slapped the puck across the ice. The goalie lost his footing, crashing down with a cry as Adrien’s shot sailed between his legs.

“Yes!” Kagami crowed, rising to her feet with a savage glint in her eye. Adrien skated around the rink, touching sticks with his teammates as a he shot a glance towards the stands. Marinette felt his eyes slide over her and Nino, sparing them both a smile before catching Kagami’s eye. Even with a mouth full of rubber, he managed to make a crooked smile and a wink in her direction look charming…up until the player he stole the puck from punched him square in the face.

Marinette and Nino let out identical squeaks of shock, cringing as Adrien’s head jerked backwards. Kagami’s face paled as a spray of blood trickled trickled from his nose, helmet flying off his head from the force of the blow. The other boy shouted something that Marinette couldn’t quite make out as he was being dragged back, but to Marinette’s surprise, Adrien didn’t cow or turn away to nurse his injury. Lips pulled back in a snarl, he fired back, held back by his own teammates who seemed to be protecting the boy who punched Adrien more than Adrien himself.

Marinette had never seen this side of Adrien; this bloody, snarling, aggressive creature that reminded her more of Chat Noir than the boy who had captured her heart.

“This is just…horrible, isn’t it?” Marinette said, turning to Kagami who didn’t seem to be paying attention to her. Her eyes were fixated on Adrien as he spat blood on the ice, wiping his bloody nose with the corner of his shirt, mouth slightly open and eyes wide. At first, Marinette worried the sight of Adrien had been as distressing for Kagami as it had been for her. But as Adrien glanced back at them, smiling a red and white grin, Marinette saw a faint blush color her cheeks.

“Yes…” Kagami said, somewhat distractedly. “That’s…that’s one way to put it…”

As Marinette watched Kagami all but sigh dreamily as Adrien skated off the ice to get his injury treated, she knew that Kagami wasn’t nearly as confused as she was about this new side of Adrien. She left them in the stands, trotting down to the benches with a towel as Nino let out a low whistle.

“Is it just me, or does Kagami kinda like it when Adrien gets dirty?” Nino asked, watching Kagami dab at the blood the trickled out of Adrien’s nose.

“No kidding,” Marinette muttered, wondering if Kagami and Adrien didn’t have more in common than she thought.


End file.
